Forbidden Love - A Supernatural One Shot
by megansrp
Summary: Sam and Dean are always on the lookout for their younger sister but what happens when they receive some interesting information about her from both Cas and Crowley?


A/N: Characters are not mine besides Kristine who I made up. I'm well aware that the Winchesters do not have a sister in the show. In this one shot, they do, of course, having a different mother for the sake of Kristine's age in this. This wasn't originally meant to be about Supernatural but my roommate wanted a forbidden love story and I thought hunter/demon pairing would fit the description perfectly. Enjoy.

Characters: Dean, Sam, Meg, Kristine, Cas, and Crowley.  
Relationships: Meg/Kristine – couple; Dean/Sam/Kristine – Siblings  
Word count: 2,458 words.

Description: Sam and Dean are always on the lookout for their younger sister but what happens when they receive some interesting information about her from both Cas and Crowley?

_Forbidden Love – A Supernatural One Shot_

"Son of a bitch!" Dean lets out a frustrated yell as he carries his younger sister Kristine inside the hotel room.

Sammy is right behind him with worry leaking out of his eyes; remembering everything that happened and how the hunt went so wrong ending with his sister lying unconsciously in Dean's arms.

"Where did the dick bag even come from? We were hunting a vengeful spirit and a damn demon shows up." Dean is pacing back and forth after he lays Kristine on the bed; he continues his rant, "Crowley must be up to something, I know it."

Sammy tries to calm his brother down, "Dean, she's going to be fine. Kris always pulls through."

It's no use as Dean turns his head sharply to look at his younger brother with a hard gaze, "No one hurts our baby sister and gets away with it. No one."

Sammy knows how stubborn his brother is but Dean is right, no one gets away with putting the Winchesters little sister in harm's way. Even though Kris is 23 and is well capable of protecting herself, her brothers are always her safe house.

After a few prayers to Cas, an hour later he is here to heal Kris; but he looks on her with unease in the pit of his stomach.

"What the hell happened?" Kris rasps out, sitting up on the bed.

Dean lets out a breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding in, "A demon showed up unannounced and you were in his line of fire."

"Dean…" Cas slowly drags out the name, "We need to talk. In private." Cas shifts his eyes around, avoiding looking at anyone.

Dean hesitates but reluctantly steps out with Cas; shutting the door hastily so Sam or Kris can't hear what's being said. He looks upon Cas with his arms crossed over his broad chest, waiting for the angel to spit out the information that he may have.

"It's about Meg…" Cas finally speaks out.

Dean's eyebrow quirks up slightly with surprise and confusion, "Meg? You mean the demon Meg?"

"Yes." Cas doesn't let Dean continue with his questions, "I think her and Kristine are working together."

"Kristine? My Kris? Working with Meg? Demon Meg?" He doesn't believe it. He can't. "Are you sure? Because Kris would _never_ work with a demon unless it was a part of a plan we have."

Cas nods his head slowly, "I am sure Dean. I've looked into it and so have others. We are certain that they are working together but we don't know why."

"Hello boys," before Dean can even register what Cas had told him, the familiar accent of the King of Hell himself sounded before them.

A flash of anger shaded Dean's eyes as he stalked up to Crowley, "What are you planning? Because of you and your - your douche bags, my sister was almost killed."

"Ah, but I am not the one who is planning something. I'm sure your pretty little angel has told you about Meg and Kris working with each other." Crowley isn't intimidated by the way Dean is holding himself with his harsh gaze. "However, I think I know what the two are up to. Something I'd never think of Kris doing, honestly."

Cas stays silent with a fixated gaze upon Crowley, awaiting this new information; but Dean has to take a moment to retrace what has been said. "So, you're saying that Kris and Meg are working together? Like…" Dean takes a moment to find words to grasp his understanding, "a partnership. Now, I'm not entirely sure if you're telling the truth, but for arguments sake, what do you think they're planning?" Dean turns his full attention to Crowley.

"Well, you both know how Meg would much rather see me burn in a bottomless pit, but that isn't going to happen any time soon, I believe Meg and Kris are planning to shut the gates of hell and attempt to slay me." Crowley doesn't skip a beat when revealing this.

Dean's eyes go wide after processing what had been said, "Shut the Gates of Hell? No, she's smart enough not to do that. Kris can't do the trials; she knows what it has done to Sam. It's not true."

Dean can't wrap his head around the idea of his little sister giving up her life to shut the Gates of hell; to do what he didn't want Sammy to do himself. He lifts his head to Cas to see if it was all true. Cas' eyes hold a truth to them that Dean can't bear to look at anymore.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas isn't the best at comfort, but his voice is sincere.

"What are we going to do about this?" Dean doesn't want to believe it but he has to now; he'll do anything to keep his sister from killing herself with the trials.

"I'm not on Meg's good side, but I'll do my best at keeping her away from Kris." Before Dean can even ask how Crowley is going to do that, he snapped out of there, leaving Dean with an open mouth.

Dean glances at Cas before turning and going back into the hotel room, avoiding his sister's eyes and going straight to the whiskey, pouring himself some. He can feel the heated stares on his back given off by both Sammy and Kris.

"Hey Freckles, what's eating at your brain?" Kris is the first to break the unmentioned tension.

Dean turns to face his sister, taking a quick swig of his whiskey before answering, "Nothing Pipsqueak, just some angel business."

Kris doesn't press it any further as she knows that Dean isn't the one to really open up and say what's on his mind. She hates that he does it, but it's how Dean deals with things.

"Alright, well, I'm going to the library." Kris sighs out while getting up off the bed.

"You sure, Shorty? I mean you were just unconscious." Sam expresses his worry towards his sister.

"I have two legs and a heartbeat; I think I can manage to go to the library for a bit Sasquatch." There's that biting sarcasm that both Dean and Kris share.

Kris grabs her laptop, and an old book that Bobby had given her about different Greek God's and stashes them in her worn down rucksack. "I'll be back later; just want to catch up on some reading and see if the library has any other old books that I haven't read yet from Bobby's collection." With that being said, she heads out the door and down the sidewalk to the library.

"She really loves reading about old lores and myths." Sam comments as he noticed the book Kris had put into her rucksack.

"Sammy… There's something I need to tell you about Kris." Dean is unsure of how he should tell his brother about Kris and Meg but he has no other choice.

It takes a whole 20 minutes by the time Sammy has grasped what Dean had informed him of, with Cas adding in any points that Dean may have missed. Of course, Sam doesn't want to believe it either but with the sadness in Dean's eyes, Sam knows that he wouldn't lie about this.

"We have to do something. Now." Sam gets up from his position on the chair in the corner.

"We don't know how yet, Sam. We're working on it." Dean runs his hand over his tired looking face.

"No, we have to go now. Kris could be meeting up with Meg as we speak."

Before anyone could speak any further, Dean had bolted out of the room in hopes of getting to Kris before Meg could. Sam was following close behind and, of course, Cas had zapped himself out of there.

Once the brothers reach the library, they head inside, in search of the dark haired girl that resembled her own mother so much. They look between all the aisles of books and rows of tables and cubicles. Sam and Dean reach the back of the library, about to give up and leave the library when a distinct laugh sounds from the back corner. With exchanged glances they stalk over to where the laugh came from and are faced with none other than Kris and Meg.

"What in the hell are you doing with this bitch?" Dean bellows out with threatening glances at Meg.

A gasp escapes past his sister's lips as she stands up quickly, "D-dean? Sam? What are you guys doing here?"

"The better question is, what are you doing with her?" Dean doesn't acknowledge Meg.

"I am still here Dean, no need to act like I'm not." Meg speaks up, annoyed.

"Shut up." Both Winchesters spit out in unison.

"Before you two attract any more attention, let's get back to the hotel," Kris takes a glance at Meg before continuing, "We'll explain everything."

Without another word, Dean and Sam rushes the two girls back to the hotel room to get the answers they're looking for. Before long, they're all standing awkwardly in the room; no one wanting to speak up first.

"C'mon, spill it Kris," Dean turns to Kris with his arms crossed over his chest once again. It seems as though it's like comfort to him; like it closes him off from everyone and he is his own shield trying to reach out and keep the family that he has left, safe.

"We know you're working together to close the gates of hell, Kris. Do you really think we'd let you do that? Like c'mon, Kris, you know how it turns out in the end so why do it? And why do it with this bitch?" Dean is getting more annoyed and angrier with each word; Kris can tell by the lack of her nickname being said.

"Alright, fine, you caught us, Dean! We're – wait what?" Kris was taken over with confusion marring her facial features.

Both Sam and Dean quirked up an eyebrow as Meg has a smirk playing on her slightly chapped lips. "Are you or are you not planning to close the gates of hell?" Sam asks, trying to clear the confusion.

Kris' eyebrows lift up in surprise, "You think I want to take on the trials and end up dead? No thanks, I'd rather be alive to annoy the shit out of you two." Kris visibly relaxes a bit and then turns to Dean, "Why in the heck would you even assume I would want to close the gates of hell? I thought you had better sense than that in you!"

Dean puts his hands up in defense, "Hey, don't look at me, Pip, I got my information from Cas and Crowley."

"Crowley? Seriously?" Kris lets out a frustrated sigh.

"What's actually going on Shorty? Why are you with Meg?" Sam is always the one to remain calm and try to reason things out.

"Do you really want to know?" Kris asks with slight hesitation.

"Yes" Both brothers rasp out with husk.

"This should be interesting." Meg bites back a laugh and takes a seat on one of the beds.

"Shut it, Meg." Dean snarls at her and looks at his younger sister for an explanation.

Kris bites her lip, not wanting to tell her brothers her little secret this way, "Alright, alright. Sam, you always asked why I never brought back guys or really even gave them a second glance to check them out, truth is, I'm gay; I like girls."

Dean tilts his head slightly, going over his sister's words in his head to see if he heard what she said correctly; an expression upon his face that no one can read and it scares Kris because she doesn't know what will happen next.

"What has that got to do with Meg?" Sam is the first to break the silence; not really addressing that his sister just came out to them.

"Well, you see, we um… we're…" Kris isn't sure how to say this part of the secret.

"Pip, spit it out" Dean's voice is a bit softer now.

"We're dating. There, I said it. It's out in the open." Kris doesn't dare look at her brothers.

Meg is up off the bed and crossing the room to get to Kris; a small smile upon her lips, "You did it, love. I'm proud of you." This earns Meg a smile from Kris; in return, Kris gets a quick kiss.

"A demon? Of all the women you could have, you fell for a demon?" Dean's voice brought Kris back to reality.

"Oh thanks Dean! Not even an 'I support you sis, always.' Great big brother you are, ass hat!" Kris isn't the best at concealing her anger; something she learned from Dean.

"Hey, watch it Kris. Yes I support you but do you have any idea what Meg has done to this family? She tried to kill dad, for crying out loud!" Dean barks back at his sister.

"I'm well aware of what she has done, but that's in the past Dean. I don't care about that, I care about now. I care about her and if you can't accept that, then I'm done. I'm gone. Just because you couldn't be with the one you wanted to be with, doesn't mean that I can't." That last part hit Dean hard; he doesn't want to be the reason that his sister walked away from the family that she has left.

He knew that his sister was right; it shouldn't be about what he or Sammy thinks. If Kris wants to be with Meg then she should. If it makes her happy, then he'll be there for them.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Pip. If Meg makes you happy then go for it. To hell with what others would think."

"Dude, we were way off with the assumptions." Sam chuckled softly while shaking his head lightly at his brother. "Sorry about that Shorty."

"Well, now that that is all cleared up," Meg starts with a smirk tugging at her lips, "we're going to have amazing, hot and, steamy se – "

"Woah, woah, woah, stop right there. I do not want to know about my sister's sex life, thank you very much. Save that for just the two of you please." Dean cut in with a disgusted expression across his facial features.

Both Kris and Meg let out a small laugh and pull each other into their bodies; holding each other tight as Meg presses soft kisses on Kris' lips repeatedly.

It's like a weight has finally lifted off of their shoulders; no more hiding and meeting up in secret to see each other. Their love is no longer forbidden.


End file.
